Marshal
'''Marshal '''is a senior rank within the Alliance Military awarded to member races of the Alliance who have attained extraordinary military achievement. Marshals are responsible for serving as first-line advisors to the King of Stormwind and other Alliance leaders. Marshals may command a force of several thousand men, or they may be responsible for leading a town's military defense. Generally, they are distinguished from other commanding officers by the golden batons they carry. Marshals who continue their military career are sometimes eligible to become Field Marshals, Grand Marshals, and Lord Marshals, who themselves command entire theatres of war. The Field Marshal retains some level of direct involvement in the battle, the Grand Marshal typically is removed from combat and serves an advisory or tactical leadership role, but there are many exceptions to this rule, The Lord Marshal generally leads a full regiment, and is sometime in command of multiple Lower Ranking Marshals, even. It is important to note that while many Marshals are members of the Stormwind Peerage, it is not always required of a Marshal to originate from noble birth. Non-human Marshals were once rare in the Grand Alliance, but are becoming more prevalent as Stormwind City continues to develop into a multi-cultural metropolis. Marshals of the Alliance may attain their rank through Stormwind's military, or any Alliance military recognized as an official branch of the Grand Alliance. Marshals of the Alliance (Current) (Organized By Rank of Marshal) *Adroby Relindor (Lord Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Sandhaft Garithos (King of Lordaeron, Grand Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Supreme Commander of the Alliance.) *John Padmore (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Tremblade (Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Ranets Daggerfang (Marshal and Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy) *Maxen Montclair (Lord Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Twinbraid (High Marshal of Lion's Landing, Alliance Army) *Brock (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Kerwin (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army/Currently a PoW in Ashran) *Oslight (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Vincent Ravenwing (Field Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Rhalitra Haddinkov (Arch-Marshal of the Kingdom of Alterac) *Afrasiabi (Marshal of the Alliance Army (?)) *Andrea DeSousa (Marshal of the Alliance Army/Currently a PoW in Ashran) *Baldrec Ashcroft (Marshal of the Alliance Navy) *Deronas Daerint (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Gabriel (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Giovoni (Marshal of the Stormwind Army) *Gryan Stoutmantle (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Jarkob Wildhammer (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Jacob Alerius (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Jiroki Silverleaf (Marshal of the Stormwind Infantry) *Karsh Stormforge (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Medris Featherwing (Marshal of the Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) *Serpico Shar'adore (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Theodora Ke'tar (Marshal of the Alliance Army) *Jackson Renyold (The Lord Guardian Marshal of the Alliance Army) Marshals of the Alliance (Former) *Ashamal Shalah'aman (Ret. Grand Marshal of the Grand Alliance Navy) *Othmar Garithos (Grand Marshal of the Alliance of Lordaeron †) *Colin Taylor (Ret. Seventh Vanguard (7th Legion)) *Dilan Ravenshield (Ret. near the end of the Pandaria Campaign) *Henry Sutton IV (Ret. January, 624 K.C.) *James Haggard (Ret. Stormwind Guard Marshal) *Tanavar Lightpath (Marshal of the Ninth Regiment †) Category:Professions Category:Organizations Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Military Category:Alliance Ranks